The Analyst
by Ephoxarian
Summary: War broke out 8 years ago, no one knew why or how. Just the fact that it destroyed cities everywhere. Agents were dispatched to help with the war, each agent given their own title. One peculiar Agent was given a title which strikes fear into soldiers hearts. Take a guess, yep that's right. AU OOC Natsu x Harem probably.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting a Dragon

**Yo! Ephoxarian here, I've been on this site for quite a while so I'd decided to make a story about Fairy Tail! Set in an AU. Let's get straight to the story eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_The year is 2045; World War 3 has broken out and has been going on for 8 painful years. Funny thing about World War 3, it's all about power and what-not. With the ravaged glorious city of New York, the deserted technologically advanced city of Tokyo, blitzkrieged London, Nuked Moscow, Ruins of Dubai and the flooded city of Honk Kong. All decimated by the 8 years of the war, the war which will never end. The war is slowly coming to the end being less violent in the past years of the war. Some cities and towns are regaining their daily income from soldiers and agents. _

_Soldiers and Agents. _

_Soldiers, they fight for their country, they are ordered by their General and are obedient to their superiors. They are massive in numbers and going up against a bunch of soldiers isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Soldiers are armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry and cutting edge technology supplied from their government. _

_Agents. Deadly when alone, even more when with others. They obtain no rank as they do not believe in Ranks. Instead they obtain titles depending on their skills or used as an undercover name to hide their identity. An Agent will supply himself with any weaponry he or she desires and are trained to take out 20 or more people out at the same time. What makes Agents different from soldiers is that there are less than 30 Agents in the entire world and they are genetically modified for combat. Their intelligence is no match for anyone; some might say they are the evolved form of humans. Bad thing is. Soldiers do not get along with an Agent, when they see one. They kill the Agent. Some agents have died in the past 8 years, there were 500 agents now dwindling into 30 and slowly descending its amount of people. Agents have gotten stronger though, one that strikes fear into every Soldier's hearts is the man with the salmon-coloured hair, a wandering Agent with the title of:_

"**The Analyst."**

* * *

'_Just my damn luck huh?' _A man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties looked up into the night sky as it slowly started to rain. _'Fucking rain. I need to find a damn shelter.' _He saw a small town possibly 2 miles away from him and noticed what seemed to look like an Inn lit up in the distance. _'Guess I'm going there then.' _The man said as he started trudging his way through the mud going towards the small town. _'This is fucking bullshit.' _He thought whilst trying his hardest not to dirty his clothes on the God-Forsaken mud and dirt. It didn't exactly help that it was in the middle of the night. Tough luck eh?

***The Supposed 'Inn' 2 miles away from the man***

The sound of music, laughing and sexual grunting came from the building, wait, this isn't an inn.

It's a brothel.

Inside the brothel the main hall was very spacious with various tables and chairs scattered around the hall. There were some chairs and tables either toppled over or broken due to various bar fights from drunkards. Men were sat at these tables drinking, playing cards or flirting with the prostitutes from the brothel. Some men were seen being led into the back rooms by prostitutes for some sexy time, obviously not for free.

"Ah! Barmaid! Give me 4 bottles of Jack Daniels for me and my friends!" a buff man with short blond hair said banging his fist on the bar counter obviously drunk. You could tell, his words were slurred and his cheeks were slightly red all from drinking. His friends weren't exactly in a nice state either. The silver haired barmaid sighed as she put down the pint of glass she was cleaning and pulled out 4 Jack Daniels from under the counter and handed it to the drunk man. "That'll be 39 Jewels please." She said with a smile on her face. The man handed her 40 Jewels, told her to keep the change and winked at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the drunkards antics, "Hey Kinana, why are there so many soldiers at this town? It's a pretty barren town..."

A woman in a purple dress which perfectly matched her hair colour shrugged as she brought in more glasses from other tables.

"Apparently there's a Forward Operating Base 3 Kilometres east of here."

"Still, damn soldiers... they think they can come in a wreck shit up." The silver haired barmaid puffed out with annoyance. "They ought to be taught a lesson..." She said as she witnessed a man trying to flirt with a woman from the Brothel.

"But Mira you could probably take on all of these idiots, I mean you were a Colonel in the FTA!" Kinana chirped whilst washing the dishes and glasses. "Well... I guess..." the woman now named Mirajane sighed out still glaring at the men before her.

"We need a damn miracle to sort all these fuckers out."

***Outside the Brothel***

'_Well shit I thought this was an Inn, turns out to be a damn brothel. Ugh, screw it I'll ask if they have a spare room or at least let me stay a while after this stupid storm rolls over,' _The cloaked figure thought as he walked towards the brothel subconsciously wiping his feet on the ground from the mud he had stepped on trying to get here. _'Well there goes a good pair of shoes, cost me 70 Jewels for a pair of shoes only to be wrecked by mud.' _The man was clearly annoyed and wasn't in a good mood. He heard the laughter and music getting louder as he approached the double doors of the place. The place wasn't the worst. It wasn't the best either but it was fine for the cloaked man. The building was made from bricks, concrete and steel. It had a rectangular shape with a couple of windows with shadows of naked women making 'love' to their clients.

'_Soldiers...' _the cloaked man thought in disgust as he held on to the door knob and slowly opened it with the music instantly greeting him. _'Well this place has great music taste I'll give them that.' _He spotted a white haired woman at what seemed to look like the bar and approached her.

"Welcome to Raken's Brothel!" The silver headed woman greeted the hooded man. He observed her for a quick second and noticed the scar between her large breasts and also noticed that he was at least 8 cm taller than her.

"Do you work here?" The man asked

"Eh... just part time, for the money." She said as she kept a smile on her face. "Not, a prostitute of course, just a barmaid."

"Are all these people here soldiers, 'cos it seems like it." The woman nodded her head "Yeah... they keep on wrecking the place up and I'm guessing you're here for the same reason these soldiers are?"

The man stifled a laugh surprising the woman. "What's so funny?"

"Just being compared to soldiers makes me laugh." The silver haired woman cocked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you so special?"

"Oh nothing, anyways I just want to rent a room out." He said as he reached into his pockets.

"Well it's pretty costly for one ni-" The man slammed down 200 Jewels onto the counter startling the woman. "This is enough I'm guessing."

"Uhh, yes...?" The woman tried to observe the man using her skills from her training at the army. But to no avail she only noticed that he had dark piercing eyes. He did well covering himself and his identity. "Kinana, can you get this man his key to a room?"

"Will do Mira!"

"That's a nice name." The man she was observing said as he sat down on one of the stools and ordered a drink from another barmaid.

"Well how about you tell me yours then stranger?" She put her hands on her hip making her look really cute and innocent. The man jugged down his bottle of beer and looked at her.

"Natsu, that's all you're getting."

"Just the first name?"

"Yep." Natsu said bluntly "People I trust only know my last name."

"Oh? Not even for a pretty lady like me?" Mira said puffing out her breasts to make it look larger and adding a cutely innocent pose to it. It had no effect on Natsu though.

"Can I just get my room key now?" Natsu asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah... Kinana should be here now where the hell is she-"Suddenly a shriek pierced the hall, it was Kinana's. She was being groped and sexually harassed by the drunken soldiers. Mira reached for the gun hidden under the counter but Natsu grabbed her hand fixating his sight on the commotion that's happening a couple of metres away from him. Natsu wasn't stupid; he knew perfectly well by interfering it would reveal his identity.

'_Ah to hell with it. I'm only staying for tonight anyway... Well I hope she lets me after she sees me do this.' _Natsu thought as he conjured up the consequences.

"Ah to hell with this, I'll handle it Mira." He started walking towards the group

"But Natsu they're soldi-" Natsu looked backed and Mira saw the mark on his eyes. _'The mark of a dragon?! He's an agent?!' _Mira looked down in bewilderment and looked back to see Natsu grinning like a 12 year old.

"Yeah, they're just soldiers." He said as flames overtook his eyes for a moment. "Now, I'm all fired up."

"Hahaha! Damn! This one's a good catch! I wonder how old she is." A buff man said as he started to grope the purple-haired woman's breasts.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" She shrieked out as another man decided to join the fun and slowly tear off her dress. "I'm going to enjoy this." The man said as his hand slowly trailed towards her private parts. Tears ran down Kinana's face as she realised she was helpless. She had no combat training and no self defence training so she was totally helpless in this situation. _'Someone... please... help me!'_ She closed her eyes not being able to handle the pressure and readying herself for the worst.

"How much is she? Her pussy is probably so tight! I'd enjoy ripping it apart with my-"

The man couldn't finish his sentence as he was sent flying across the hall and what left in his place was the mysterious hooded man, just standing there looking at the men.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The buff man that was groping Kinana yelled. He threw aside Kinana and she instantly covered herself with a table cloth lying around.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH?" The soldiers around him all cocked their guns and pointed towards the hooded man. The buff mean which appeared to be the leader pulled out a Kazarac Pistol and aimed it at the man putting his finger on the trigger getting ready to open fire at the man who interrupted him.

"Well you see, I can't help but intervene at such a crucial moment." Gesturing to the waitress on the floor who was covering herself. "You petty soldiers thinking you own the place. You should know your superiors.

Natsu suddenly ripped away his cloak and hood revealing a man with pink, messy and spiky hair. He wore a red trench coat that extended just above the back of his knees; the trench coat was lined with gold trimmings tracing the outer edges and the inner trimmings. He wore a black collar t-shirt underneath and wore black jeans with various pockets attached to it. What stood out were the 2 red revolvers sticking out from the inside of his trench coat and the red Katana clipped on to his belt on his left side. He wore black formal shoes and had a small chain attached from his back pocket to the pocket on his left breast of the trench coat. His sleeves were rolled up and on his left hand arm was some sort of mechanical object going from his elbow to stopping directly before the wrist. Natsu also wore black fingerless leather gloves and a red bandana wrapped around his head. His eyes started to slowly glow red and showed a faint insignia of a dragon on his right eye. This indicated that he was an agent.

The party of soldiers stared at Natsu as if they've seen a ghost. One man pissed himself, dropped his gun and by dropped I mean flung over to the other side of the room and fucked off outside. A few joined him as well leaving a band of 11 soldiers plus their leader.

"B-Boss!" The person next to the supposed 'Boss' screeched out. "It's an Agent!"

"I know what the hell he is so SHOOT HIM THEN YOU IDIOTS!" The soldiers around him were hesitant to shoot the man clad in red.

Natsu smiled and looked towards the silver-headed barmaid who was currently peeking out of the bar. "Don't worry." Natsu said as he put a thumbs up "There won't be any blood, I'll use non-fatal blows and use the dull side of my blade..." with that said he slowly unsheathed his blade and turned around his blade with the blunt side facing the soldiers.

"Doragon..." He bent down on his knees as his eyes started to glow red again "**Fōsu.**"

A gust of air pushed upwards in his spot, his trench coat still flapping around from the wind and his hair slowly returning stationary.

"What the hell was that?" The boss asked mockingly. "That didn't even do anything-"

"ARGH!"

"UGH!"

"AACK!"

The men around him were scattered on the floor groaning in pain, their bruise marks slowly appearing in the crevices of their arms, between their legs and on the neck. Natsu slowly unsheathed his sword slowly as his red eyes faded away back to the dragon insignia in his right eye.

"Do _you_ know who I am?" Natsu calmly said slowly approaching the leader, each step he took his aura increased. It came to the point as when he was merely in front of the leader; the man saw a dragon engulfed in flames.

"W-w-who the-the-the hell or w-what are y-you...?" The leader said as he crawled away backing into the wall with Natsu still approaching me.

"Don't forget this title." Natsu said pulling out one of his red revolver and unloading a shot into the man's leg, blood spurted out joined with a loud agonizing screech from the person. Natsu crouched down to his eye level piercing him with his dark brown eyes.

"**The Analyst." **He stood up and walked away from him. "Get your men and get the fuck out of here before I kill everyone here."

The soldiers all limped out with the exception of their leader which was crawling out into the storm eventually getting helped by some of his comrades. Natsu closed the door and observed the mess around him. Chairs were smashed, tables were broken and a pillar had accidentally been sliced in half. _'Oh shit, the pillar...' _Natsu thought as he sweatdropped. He looked at the mess and looked over to Mira and Kinana which at the moment were staring at Natsu wide-eyed. The pink haired man walked towards the counter and picked up his keys for his room.

"I'll be going to my room then, sorry for the mess." Natsu said as he walked upstairs to the bedroom area.

Mirajane and Kinana looked at each other and back at the stairs which he had gone from.

'_That's some powerful motherfucker...' _They both thought as they slowly started to clean up the mess.

***Natsu's Room* **

Natsu entered the room and locked the door behind him and turned on the lights. _'Not half bad, quite clean actually... for a brother.' _Natsu sniggered at the cleanliness of the room. He took off his trench coat and hung it on the pegs along with his dual wield holsters. He was in a black collar shirt with black jeans that suited him and he took a piece of metal from his metal wrist guard. He put it down on the desk and tapped something at the bottom of it.

A hologram of a boy with blue hair and casual clothes with a backpack appeared, it seems the boy was currently playing on his handheld console.

"Yo happy." Natsu said catching the attention of the boy.

"Ah Natsu! How was the trip?"

"Pretty shitty, trudging 2 miles to an inn only finding out it's a brothel but hey, they've got nice rooms here." He said as he lay on his bed and put his arms behind his back

"Wow, but at least you've got only 6 miles to go." Happy said as he walked around playing on his gaming console.

"Yeah..." Natsu reached under his T-shirt and pulled out a locket and opened it. It was a picture of his father and mother. He sighed and closed it thinking of how long ago was it since his father went missing. "Hey happy, do you remember your 'mother'?"

"You mean Lisanna?" Happy questioned as he put down his gaming console.

"Yeah, like 5 years ago when I was 20 or something."

"She created me!" Happy said with glee.

"My very own A.I. son, haha!" Natsu laughed as he recalled the memory when they made their 'son'

"_Just a few more coding lines to do and you'll have your very own A.I. son!" A girl with silver short hair grinned whilst typing various numbers and letters. _

"_Ah, thanks Lisanna, he'll be helpful in the future." Said a slightly younger looking Natsu. "Thanks for all of this by the way!" _

"_Hehe, no problem! Anything for someone who helped me take care of those bandits and besides, making these things are my speciality! Seeing as though an 'Agent' hasn't got an A.I. it's quite unusual for you people." _

"_Well yeah, I kinda had no time to build my own... and I can't build shit like this." _

"_Mind your language!" Lisanna said lightly slapping Natsu's hand. "Ah! It's going to be ready." _

_Natsu shuffled closer near to Lisanna which had a bad effect on her and her red face. Lisanna then finished up and hovered her finger over the 'Enter' button. "You ready?" _

"_Let's go for it." The man with pink hair said as he gently held Lisanna's hands and pushed it._

_***INITIATE CODE EXCEED A.I. HOTEL, ALPHA, PAPA, PAPA, YANKEE. PROCESSING COMPLETED MAKING MODEL FORM***_

"Well happy, you should've seen our faces as we waited for you to reboot."

"Doesn't that Mirajane woman look kinda like her?"

"She does a bit... Nah that's just coincidence. I should probably sleep now if I want to get to my damn destination."

"I'll be off then!" Happy said as he materialized back into the metal object. Natsu put the metal object back into the metal wristguard and placed it on the table and lay down back on the bed.

'_Come to think of it, didn't Lisanna mention she had a sister somewhere?' _Natsu thought for a long while. _'Eh whatever I need to sleep.'_

And with that said he fell asleep.

However, outside his room was Mirajane sat down leaning on the wall next to his door with tears running down her face.

'_L-L-Lisanna...?'_

* * *

**How's that? Eh, first try huh haha, Now if you don't get the Hotel Alpha Papa Papa Yankee just look at the first letters, and you'll make it work haha. Anyways Read and Review! Feedback would be nice. **

**Ephox Out. **


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and the First Lesson

**Ah! Hello! Welcome back I guess, Oh by the way I changed the pairing to Natsu x Mirajane and Erza but he will still have a Harem, Now. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes here. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima **

* * *

**The Analyst Chapter 2: Obliteration **

The birds were chirping and the sun had risen up to the point that it penetrated through a slit in the curtain and hit Natsu straight into his closed eyes, which of course woke him up.

"Swiss FUCKING CHEESE!" He screamed out as he threw a pillow to the spot in the curtain where the ray of sunshine was. _'Calm down Natsu, it's just the sun.' _Natsu thought as he slowly got up. He slept in the clothes he wore before; a black collar t-shirt and black jeans with a chain stuffed into his pocket. He looked at the digital clock next to the mirror; it was 8:42am on a Thursday. _'I swear to God it was Monday yesterday...' _Not being a fan of mornings he went into the toilet and washed his face.

Happy suddenly appeared from his metal vambrace and chirped up. "Morning Natsu!" Natsu noticed he had a blue cat ears that were sneakily hidden in his hair and a tail moving around.

"Since when did you become a cat?" Natsu asked with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I got a software update and it turned me into this, it most likely turned all the other exceeds like this probably. But hey, it's fun to have!"

Natsu spat out the water in his mouth into the sink and grabbed his metal vambrace putting it on with Happy sill there. Even if happy wasn't in his Exceed form he can still talk out and other people could probably hear him. "I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Well you go eat, technically I don't need to eat since I'm a-"

"Just be quiet happy." Natsu grabbed his red trench coat but he threw it over his shoulder instead of wearing it and went out of the door locking the room behind him. He looked to his left then to his right.

"Uh, Happy. Which way is the stairs?" Natsu said scratching his head looking confused.

"It's to your left and then take a right."

"Ah" Natsu took the directions and went down the stairs. He exited through a door into a big hall which was empty, it was probably closed. He looked to his right and saw Kinana wiping the counter with a cute smile. He approached her sitting down on the stool, he place his coat on the next stool and caught Kinana's attention.

"Oh! It's you! Thanks for yesterday by the way." She said sticking out her tongue at him. Natsu put his hand up as a gesture.

"Ah, it's no problem; those minions do not know any form of respect to each other." He said while looking at the menu so he can order some spicy food. "Ah, Kinana. Can I have this?" Kinana looked at where he pointed to and it was the spiciest food on the menu.

"I guess you like spicy food huh? I'll go make you it then! Please wait for at least 20 minutes ok?" The purple haired woman said putting on apron which puzzled Natsu in where she suddenly got the pink apron.

"Sure." Natsu pulled out his phone and looked at his pictures. There were mysterious signs on the walls of what he had pictured and as he scrolled from one picture to the other it was the same mysterious signs he had recently seen travelling from country to country. _'These people are Japanese... so Fairy Tail is the Japanese army then...'_ He scrolled past his pictures until he found a selfie of himself with a silver-haired teenager with short hair. Natsu stopped looking at the picture reliving his memories he spent together with the girl 4 years younger than him.

"_Natsu! You're really going?" Lisanna said tearing up in front of the 20 year old Natsu. _

"_It's fine! You have your sister and your younger brother don't you? I'm just a stranger that wandered here because I needed an A.I. Mechanic." Natsu said putting his hand around her head carefully and pulled her towards his chest. He was significantly taller than her, probably because of the experiments that were tested on him when he was young. _

"_You're not a stranger!" Lisanna slightly yelled as she wrapped her hands around his body. "I don't want you to go..." Her words were muffled as she dug her head into his red leather trench coat. _

"_I'm going to have to... I'll probably come back to Japan eventually; I have some loose ends that need tying." Lisanna looked at his face with tears in her eyes. Natsu looked at here and noted how she was really cute when she cried. Natsu couldn't cry, when they modified his brain and body his tear ducts became collateral and were removed, so seeing people that were close to him broke him inside. _

"_Let's take a picture." He said pulling out his phone. _

"_Hm?" Lisanna questioned "Oh? Yes! Let's take a picture!" The sudden change caught Natsu by surprise almost dropping his phone. They positioned themselves next to each other with Lisanna's head resting on Natsu's right shoulder. He held out the phone with the front camera on and both of them smiled. _

_*Click*_

"...Tsu..."

"Na..u..."

"Natsu."

"NATSU!"

Natsu looked up, put his phone away and faced the person who screamed his voice. It was Kinana with his breakfast in one hand and her other hand was on her hip.

"Your food's ready!" She placed the food on the counter in front of Natsu putting cutlery on his plate.

"Ah... Arigatou..." He said grabbing his knife and fork instantly eating the food in front of him. _'20 minutes already passed? How long was I looking at the picture?' _midway through his breakfast he pulled out his wallet and place 20 Jewels on the table and carried on eating. Kinana took the money, put it into the cash register and continued cleaning the counter that didn't have Natsu around.

"Say Kinana, where's that silver haired girl... erm... Mira! That's it." He said with a mouthful of food

"I... don't actually know... she went up just after you went up last night and I would've thought she'd settle you in or something."

"Hm... strange..." Natsu put the last piece of food in his mouth and thanked Kinana for the meal as she swiftly picked up the plate and began washing it. Natsu observed the girls that were pampering themselves around the hall obviously waiting for their clients to come.

"Any of em spot your eye?" A woman with black hair approached Natsu. She had a huge bust and a very curvaceous body. Her cleavage was well shown and bore a short skirt that's long enough to cover her panties but short enough to keep it interesting.

"Eh, not really..." Natsu said, staring blankly at the woman in front of him.

"Oh...?" She purred seductively. "A man of your stature should enjoy my company... I'll do it for free." She was about to put her hand on Natsu's chest before Natsu grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"I said..." His eyes started to glow red. **"I am not. Interested." **With that said he let go of her hand causing her to collapse onto the floor with fear. He went back upstairs probably to pack up his things.

"S-Sheesh... What's up with that guy?" The woman said as she was helped up by some fellow prostitutes, she rubbed the red part of her arm where Natsu had forcibly grabbed.

"He's an Agent." Kinana said not looking at them. "It's best you don't meddle with them, especially him, The Analyst." The women looked shocked and were trying to process the fact that an Agent was here. Agents were a dying 'species' over the years, after their scientist 'parents' were captured and supposedly killed 10 years ago, a couple years before the war, they started to dwindle in numbers. But if you managed to make contact with one, they are a dangerous breed and once it's set its eyes on something, it won't let go.

"An agent..."

***Upstairs* **

"Hey Natsu, don't you think that was a bit too far?" Happy said popping out of the metal vambrace making Natsu slightly jump.

"Well she was invading my personal space, something every Agent is trained in protecting themselves against enemies." Natsu shrugged

"Eh... Whatever..." Happy materialised back into the metal vambrace and kept quiet as Natsu entered his room. He wore his double gun pouch around his torso and placed his sheathed Katana on his belt on his left leg. He put on his red trench coat, rolling up his sleeves and getting out sunglasses from inside its pockets. He put them on so people that saw him wouldn't see his mark on his right eye. His coat hid the Katana and as he flicked the bottom part of his coat revealing a modified G36C HV attached to his leg with a few magazine rounds in his pockets.

Natsu turned heel and opened the door which revealed Mirajane standing there about to knock on his door. She wore a ribbon in her and was wrapped in a beautiful pink dress that she normally wore when she was working the bar.

"Oh! Natsu! I was just... er... looking for you!" She said putting her hands behind her back swaying from left to right.

"Hm? Oh...? Well I was about to leave..." He said closing the door behind him and locking it and giving it back to Mira.

"What? You're leaving already?"

'_You're leaving already?' _Natsu blinked as he saw the same face but 2 different girls.

"No... It can't be..." Natsu stepped closer to look at Mira observing her features. Mira on the other hand was blushing madly.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"You're her sister aren't you?" Natsu said pulling back away from her and crossing his arms.

"Who're talking abo-" Natsu grabbed both of her shoulders and slightly yelled

"You're Lisanna's sister!" At the mention of the name Mira looked at him in shock. Sure she already heard that he had met her from last night but she was shocked at the fact he managed to notice and then react to it.

Natsu then started to smile as he recalled the memories he had with her, it doesn't matter to him that it was only 2 days. However he caught the glint of sadness in Mira's eyes when he said her name.

"What's wrong Mira...?" Natsu said slowly putting his hands to his side. Mira looked at Natsu and started to tear up. Her nose became slightly red and her cheeks were flushed.

"L-L-Lisanna..." Mira sniffed

"What? What happened?!" Natsu now adorned a look of anxiousness; he knew that something bad had happened to Lisanna, just looking at Mira gave it away. A slight tear rolled down Mira's face as she slowly told him.

"She's dead."

Emptiness. Natsu was used to this feeling, but this kind of emptiness left a gash on him. He looked at Mira and hung his head. His pink bangs covered his face but you could tell it had hurt him a lot.

"She's... dead...?" The happy voice instantly changed to a dark and trembling voice. Mira looked down at her feet.

"She died while... on a mission... it was supposed to go as planned... but... we didn't expect... and she jumped on the gren...ade..." By now, tears were freely dropping from her face onto her shoes, Natsu still hadn't said a word, and instead he walked towards Mira. Mira, expecting to get hit by Natsu for making such a mistake but was surprised when she felt warm hands around her. She didn't question it, in fact she wrapped her hands around his neck and muzzled into his trench coat crying.

Natsu didn't care that his t-shirt was getting wet; he thought that it must've been hard on Mira. _'All this time, she was masking her sadness with a fake smile... how did I not take notice...?' _He held on tighter to Mira.

After a few minutes of consoling each other, they split apart and looked at each other.

"Natsu, I'm so-"

"It's fine Mira, I know it must've been hard. Masking all that sadness and grief with a fake smile..." He pulled out his phone and gave it to her "Have a look at the pictures."

Mira looked at the photos and started smiling. It was her sister, _her_ sister, looking as happy as can be. Lisanna's smile was what kept Mira going after she had died, she looked at all the pictures and was about to give it back to Natsu but he held up his hand.

"Keep it, when in times where you feel down. Look at the pictures and remember who you are _truly_ smiling for." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Natsu! Thank you for this! Thank you for everything!" Natsu help up his hand showing his thanks as he exited the building through the back door.

'_Let's hopefully meet again.' _They both thought while thinking of the same silver haired bubbly girl.

Natsu walked for a while until he came across a bouquet shop. He walked up to it and kindly asked the old lady for the tulips.

'_My most favourite flower has got to be tulips.' _

Natsu thanked and paid the old lady. He made his way to the cemetery next the church; the gravestones were all lined up in alphabetical order. Going to the L section he spotted quite a big gravestone. _'That's Lisanna's'_ Natsu thought as he went up to the huge gravestone.

_Here lies Lisanna Strauss, sacrificed herself for her comrades. _

_Born 2025 – 2043 Died Age 18 _

_Awarded with:_

_Distinguished Service Cross _

_Japanese Campaign Medal_

_Medal of Honour_

_May God salute you in the afterlife. _

Natsu kneeled down and placed the bouquet of tulips and mumbled a few words in an unknown language.

"Natsu..." Happy started talking and materialized into his human-cat form. "Is... my mother offline?"

"Yes Happy... she is..."

"For how long?" Natsu stared at the tombstone before looking back at the small boy on his arm.

"Let's say, she's in a better place than here?"

"Like an amusement park?" Happy chirped out. Natsu chucked and started walking away from the tombstone.

"Yeah, something like that."

***2 Weeks Later* **

A classroom full of teenagers, at least 14 of them and was the ages between 16-17, were being noisy and throwing random shit around. The door slammed open and all the students froze, one look at the person at door made them all scramble back to the seats. A red-headed woman possibly in her mid-twenties entered the room and shot glares at everyone keeping them silent. The woman wore a white blouse with a black blazer and black skirts with black leggings. She wore heels and had her hair in a pony tail. Her name was Erza

"That's better." Her voice was strict but had a hint of softness in it which was skilfully hidden. "Now. Roll call!"

"Suzuki!"

"Here!"

"Mako!"

"Yes miss!"

"Natsumi!"

"Over here miss!"

"Sting!"

"Here."

"Rogue!"

"..."

Erza looked up and saw Rogue just staring at the desk. She rolled her eyes and marked the dark, gloomy student in.

"Aki!"

"Here miss!"

She carried on saying the other names and after that she addressed the class. "Alright! Now, this week is quite a special week for you guys."

"What is it Miss Scarlet?" A boy with brown hair jumped up

"Calm down Marco, I'm going to tell you now...don't twist your boxers up." Said boy sat down in embarrassment with the class giggling at him. "Alright, alright, calm down class." She strictly said getting the class to shut up. She walked up to the digital board, turned it on and typed on the digital keyboard.

_Analyst_

"Class, we're going to have an Analyst visit us today and tell us about strategies and skills."

The whole class cheered and started chatting among themselves, Erza Scarlet, the red-headed teacher sat down on her desk and started doing some work as she waited for the Analyst to come.

***Outside the School* **

'_Fairy Tail Training School huh?' _A pink-haired man said. Natsu looked behind him thinking about the Analyst that was actually sent here. _'I gave him enough amnesia powder to forget 2 weeks... poor dude...' _Natsu just shook his head and walked towards the entrance to the big glass screen doors.

He entered inside and went to the reception at the left hand side, there was a small blue-haired girl with glasses sitting there doing paperwork. *Cough*

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there! Are you the analyst sent from the Council of Era?" The girl fumbled around with her paperwork and got out a piece of paper from a drawer under the table.

"Erm, Yeah... I am." Natsu wondered if Happy had changed the documents to change the name.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

'_Thank fucking Christ.' _"Yes! That's me!" Natsu pulled out a fake identify card and showed it to her.

"Yep it's Legit, now here's the map of the school; this is where you'll be now, In Ms Scarlet's class full of 14 pupils." She pointed to the circle in the map she had.

"Ah ok, tell me a bit about this school?"

"Well for starters this is a school specialised in training normal soon-to-be soldier and Second-Generation Agents! Ms Scarlet's class is the Second Generation Agents which is where you are heade now."

"Second-Generation Agents?" Natsu's eyes widened while thinking _'There are 14 Agents-in-training? In this school?' _

"Yeah! These Second-Generation Agents were orphans as their parents were also Agents, they came to the Fairy Tail Headquarters in need of help and they came here to learn how to fight and how to survive in the battlefield!"

"Ah..." Natsu started walking along the halls before the blue-haired woman shouted for his attention.

"If you were wondering, my name is Levy McGarden! And by the way, if you intend to keep your weapons you'll have to hand them in to Ms Scarlet! She doesn't permit firearms in class!" She said before walking back to her office.

'_That's going to be fine for my guns... but my katana...' _He held tight onto his Katana before looking at the map to where it's circled.

"So take a left... then a right... and it should be those doors on the far right..."

***Currently in Class* **

'_Where is this person? He should've been here 5 minutes ago...' _Erza was started to get irritated and was about to shout at her class for the 6th time to be quiet until the door slammed open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed towards the open door. The man entered the classroom and went towards the red-headed teacher .

"Eh, Sorry for being late! The receptionist got me a bit occupied." Natsu slightly laughed as he put up his to indicate a handshake.

"Natsu Dragneel, Analyst." Erza smiled and shook his hand

"Erza Scarlet, Colonel of Fairy Tail." They both exchanged smiles until a pink haired girl chirped up

"Hey! He's got pink hair like me! And his name is similar to mine!" Everyone laughed at Natsu. He was getting irritated and yelled.

"It's not goddamn pink! It's freaking SALMON!" Puffing out a breath of air as he turned towards Erza motioning them to shut up.

"SILENCE!" The class instantly shut up. _'She's one scary woman...' _Natsu sweatdropped as he took of his red trench coat and revealed the firepower he had.

"I heard from the receptionist that you aren't fond of weapons so here." As the class lay agape at what Natsu had they all thought the same thing _'Is he really an Analyst?' _

Erza was quite shocked too, not many analysts are known for their fighting. She just marked it out as extreme protection. Natsu went over to her desk and placed his two revolvers, his spare pistol he had hidden in his right pocket and the G36C HV Carbine. The pink-haired girl called Natsumi widened her eyes in shock as she pointed at the gun.

"T-T-THATS A G36C HV CARBINE! THAT'S THE RAREST CARBINE IN THE WORLD!" Natsu just smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, yes it is."

They both talked about it before she was told to be quiet from Natsu as he was about to teach the class.

"Natsu, the Katana." Erza said with her arms crossed. Natsu knew this was going to happen, he clutched the sword tightly and death stared the woman.

"**This, stays with me." **Erza yelped a little bit at the change in attitude but she recognised that he probably wasn't someone who you should piss off.

"Er...Ah..." Erza stepped back; she couldn't see the look on Natsu's eyes since he had sunglasses on, she read on the report on Natsu that he was sensitive to light so he should always keep sunglasses on. This had made her wary of Natsu. Said person then continued on with the lesson and talked about Analysts. After all, he wasn't called 'The Analyst' for nothing, was he now?

After the lesson Natsu had noticed the two pupils Sting and Rogue staring at him all lesson. He had managed to remember the name halfway through the class when he read the pupil rota.

"Hey Natsu." Erza said putting him out of his thinking pose.

"Ah, yes Erza?"

"Are you really an Analyst?" Natsu and Erza stood there looking at each other for a good few seconds before Natsu said.

"Yeah, I used to be in the special forces though but an accident happened causing me to retire. But I was a stubborn bastard and so I became an Analyst." Natsu said making it up on the spot

"Was that accident happen to be the cause of your highly sensitive to light eyes?"

"Yep."

"By the way..." She looked at his Katana as Natsu started to pick up his weapons and re-attaching it back to himself. "What's so important about the sword?"

"It's a Family Heirloom." Now this wasn't a lie, this was from his 'father' and his father's father. He unsheathed the weapon showing the dragon-like pattern on its hilt.

"Hey, I have a weapon like that." Erza went over to her desk and pulled out a blue sheathed sword. She unsheathed it and showed a fairy-like pattern on its hilt as well.

"I wonder if this is fate huh." Natsu joked as he put on his trench coat and was ready to leave. Erza grabbed her blue overcoat and put it on. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked

"This is my last lesson for today, I'll show you around the city, I mean, you just came here didn't you?" She was right, Natsu just came here and has no idea what the city was like.

"Eh, alright..." Natsu was in deep thought but was thrown out of it as the redhead grabbed Natsu's sleeve and walked out the building.

'_This woman is interesting, Erza Scarlet, Colonel of Fairy Tail...' _

'_This man is interesting... Natsu Dragneel...'_

* * *

**So? What do you think? Read and Review! By the way, Next chapter will be a date! Woop! And also the next chapter will have Natsu talking about what Agents are, How long ago did they start to exist etc etc. Anyways Thanks for Reading! (Any of you Achievement Hunter fans get the reference at the very beginning of the story?) **

**Ephoxarian, Out. **


End file.
